


A Quiet Drink

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: MONARCH SPOILERS, PROCEED WITH CAUTIONSanjar and Zora mourn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Quiet Drink

The Yacht Club was empty this time of night, patrons and owner alike asleep. Yet, if one were to look inside, a lone figure sat at the bar. The gold cloth lining an olive green suit glittered in the low lighting. A gold tie was neatly folded on the table, staining with a few drops from the Spectrum Red the man was currently drinking. Sanjar Nandi was never much of a drinker, but tonight seemed to be an acceptable reason to do so. The red bottle clinked against the bar as it was set down, a few drops sliding down the sides. It had been a few hours since he had learned of Graham Bryant’s death, and the news just buzzed in his skull. His friend was gone, and with it, Sanjar felt a part of his heart break away. The bottle was raised once again, the slightly burning liquid making its way down Sanjar’s throat.

“Drinking won’t make the pain go away.” Had he been sober Sanjar might have jumped in surprise. He merely set his bottle down, quietly watching Zora Blackwood reach over the counter and grab the closest bottle. 

“I suppose you’re correct...however, I wish it would.” Sanjar sounded so quiet, Zora sighing as she popped the cap off of her drink.

“I tried to reason with him, I did.” The Iconoclast leader spoke after a moment, taking a deep swig. “ _Law did I try_ …”

“You know Graham, he never backs down.” Sanjar’s lips twisted into a faint smile that soon faded. “I can’t believe he let the pirates in...just to kill innocent people.” It didn’t feel right to say such words, Sanjar feeling as if he spoke some forbidden knowledge. He had received the report after pressing the hesitant Captain for it, having wanted to know why his old friend wouldn’t be joining peace talks. Had he not learned to control himself long ago, Sanjar would have staggered from the news.

Graham had been responsible for the massacre?!

The older man moved a hand to tug at his hair, eyes fixated on the counter. There was just so much to process, and so little time to do so without prying eyes. His own burned with held back tears, his other hand quickly moving to hide them from Zora’s sight.

“If I had only understood him sooner, perhaps none of this would have happened.” Sanjar held back a wince at how his voice trembled, at how weak he sounded. “I only wanted us to make MSI turn for the better, for us to change the colony…” A tear dripped from beneath his fingers, quickly followed by more.

“I know.” Zora didn’t need to say anything else. She slowly draped her arm around Sanjar’s shoulders, quietly sipping her drink as the older man quietly sobbed. Outside the walls life moved on, unaware and uncaring of those who mourned the loss of someone dear to them.


End file.
